Two Awkward Questions
by Aguilita Cruz
Summary: Did this in two hours, over the span of three days. Percy and Thlia are in a chat room, and playing their favorite game leads to awkwardness. PercyxThalia.


**Hey guys! Just a random one-shot that was inspired from a game me and this guy play. This will have lots of "u" instead of "you" and "wat" instead of "what" and…well, you know, other texting short…cuts, whatever. I personally don't do that **_**much**_**, but to make it seem more teenager-ish, I did anyway. I give you… 2 AWKWARD QUESTIONS!**

Percy was online, chatting with Grover on a network that Hephaestus made that was safe for demigods. His computer told him there was another person that wanted to chat. He told Grover he'd be back, and checked who it was.

It was Thalia.

PINECONEFACE: hey, Perce.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: uh, wat?

PINECONEFACE: I was…. just checkin' on u. ya know, making sure monsters haven't eaten u or something.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: OK. Well, I'm fine. L8r.

PINECONEFACE: Wait! Ummm….

SEAWEEDBRAIN: Wat?

PINECONEFACE: … 2 awkward questions?

Percy looked up from the screen. They had invented that game a long time ago. It was when Thalia and he take turns asking each other an awkward question, two each. And you had to answer truthfully. He wondered why the heck Thalia wanted to play that right now. Suddenly, he got a great question to ask her, so he agreed.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: Let's do it.

PINECONEFACE: Sweet. U first.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: Ok. Kill, screw, and marry. Nico, Travis, Connor.

PINECONEFACE: rly? Can I kill u instead? ok, um… kill Connor, screw Travis, and marry Nico. There. My turn. If you could date anyone else, who would it be? ANYONE. Boy or girl ;)

SEAWEEDBRAIN: haha, whatever. umm… you.

PINECONEFACE HAS LEFT THE CHAT ROOM.

Percy knew he should have lied on that one. But he's never lied on 2 Awkward Questions. He tried to check if everything was ok with Thalia, but whenever he tried to chat with her, he always got an auto-response:

PINECONEFACE: Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun, Batman! Batman!

He paused for a minute, and then went back to Grover, but with the thought still troubling him.

GOATBOY: who was that?

SEAWEEDBRAIN: …..no one. So what about Juniper?

He was going to ask her if she was ok later.

Over where Thalia was, she turned off her monitor. She looked from her computer out the window. That was weird, what Percy had said. Then again, it WAS 2 Awkward Questions. Anything could get weird. Another weird thing was, she was secretly glad he had said that. That was the main reason she had contacted him in the first place. She'd been having… thoughts. Thoughts she knew weren't good for a Huntress.

But, man, ever since Percy had started working out, she couldn't help notice…. And she stopped herself right there.

_No, Thalia. Control yourself. You're a flippin' Huntress. Stay away from boys._

So she didn't go to chat rooms with Percy in them for awhile. Mostly just chats with Annabeth and Katie. She personally didn't like talking to Katie, but that's one of the only people other than Annabeth that wasn't a girl and be able to talk to without getting into an online argument. Chiron had banned Clarisse and Thalia to chat again after their last argument. It had been over who had the best spear in Camp. Man, it was stupid.

Her computer chirped, telling her that Percy had requested to talk to her. She checked it, knowing she really shouldn't.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: R u ok? Did I piss u off? Why r u not responding? I pissed u off, didn't i?

Thalia sighed.

PINECONEFACE: no, I'm not pissed. Just….weirded out.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: well, I meant it. If something happened to Annie, I'd grieve, yea, but I'd like to go out with u. well, ur a huntress, but if u weren't…

PINECONEFACE: soo.. what does that mean?

SEAWEEDBRAIN: wha?

PINECONEFACE: does that mean…. u… like me…?

This was the moment of truth. If he said no, she'd be broken hearted, but at least maybe the temptation would go away. Maybe.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: …..yes.

Well, now what would Thalia do? The man she was in love with just said yes!

PINECONEFACE: rly? or is this one of ur dumb pranks?

SEAWEEDBRAIN: I REALLY DO LIKE YOU.

Back with Percy, he was wondering if he should tell her the full truth. That he _loves_ her. No. First, he had to know if she liked him back. The answer was probably no, but it wouldn't hurt much to check.

PINECONEFACE: well, ok then.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: 2 Awkward questions?

PINECONEFACE: uh…sure why bot?

PINECONEFACE: I mean, why not?

SEAWEEDBRAIN: do u like me back? Remember, answer truthfully.

PINECONEFACE HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.

Percy was sad. No, beyond sad. He was devastated. He took that signing off as a no. he was going to have to stay with Annabeth. He liked her, but didn't love her like he did Thalia. He had fallen in love right after the Titan War. He kept asking himself what had taken him so long to see Thalia's beauty. But she was a Huntress, and she didn't love him back.

Then his computer blipped. Thalia again.

PINECONEFACE: I love u more than anything. But what about Annie?

Percy smiled.

SEAWEEDBRAIN: wat about her?

**Maaaybe not the most satisfying ending. And it was cheesy, huh? Whatever, this is Fanfiction, where you can unleash your imagination! My imagination loves Percabeth, but writer's block can drive you nuts if you don't do this or that. It told me **_**Do a Perlia **_**(Percy and Thalia, for those of you who don't know)**_**….do a perlia…do a perlia….**_**So…. REVIEW! (And read my other stories, plz. Did I mention I read the stories of my reviewers?)**


End file.
